


favorites

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [50]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choir AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Uhhh how about some Froger high school au where they meet through choir?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	favorites

Roger had been apart of choir because his mom made him in middle school. But, it ended up being a blessing in disguise; it gave him something to do that kept him (sort of) out of trouble, helped him learn music and helped him make some friends. Don’t get him wrong, the soprano section made him want to cry with how flat some of their high notes were and some of the other tenors were just… not in key at all. But it was fun none the less.

He had been looking forward to high school choir and so far, it hadn’t failed him. Now, as a senior and tenor section leader, he wanted to tell himself to never volunteer for section leader ever. The freshman boys that were only doing it to get credits were his favorites; they followed instructions and while they didn’t sing very loud, at least they  _ knew the god damn notes. _ Then there were the kids that were trying just a little too hard to be heard (obviously  _ not _ understanding that the voice parts were supposed to  _ blend together _ ) and the ones that straight up didn’t care and sung the wrong notes on purpose. (Once they had a rehearsal without them and it went perfectly until they walked in about 30 minutes late)

And lastly, the group of kids that  _ did _ care and understood the point of a choir and voice parts. They were also in the select group of Roger’s favorites. In that bunch of students was a new kid. He had just moved to Truro and had looked utterly lost when he had stepped into the chorus room for the first time. Eventually, the new kid, Freddie, had been placed in Roger’s section. Now, the blond wasn’t blind. He could see very well that Freddie was beautiful and when he came over to introduce himself, Roger almost had a heart attack.

“Hello, dear. I’m Freddie.” He was perfectly sweet and it made his heart stutter just a little.

“Welcome to the tenors, Freddie,” Roger said with a smile, trying to be as friendly as possible. “I’ll be your section leader so if you have any questions, you can ask me or anyone else in our section.” He was going to leave it there but a fairly mellow argument between the edge of his section and the altos was beginning and he decided to leave that to the alto section leader, Maddie.

“What brings you to choir, Fred?” He asked the boy, ignoring the look he was sure Maddie was burning into the back of his head.

Freddie raised his eyebrows at the less than subtle disregard for discipline. “I play piano and I like to sing so here I am,” The boy explained with a small smile.

“Roger, get your kids under control!” Maddie shouted. Roger stayed facing Freddie and smiled the fakest smile he could.

“I tried. I really did. They can’t give me a break,” He said through his fake smile, making Freddie giggle. He hid his mouth behind his hand but the sound was enough to turn his over-exaggerated smile into a real one. He turned on his section as Freddie ran up the risers and sat next to one of the other students in his favorites group.

“Alright!” Roger shouted, capturing the attention of the entire room, effectively bringing the bickering between sections to an end. The other leaders looked relieved that he raised his voice and he felt a little bad for the poor freshman whos face had gone white as a sheet. “Everyone shut up and lets warm up.” He looked at everyone in conformation. “Try not to overdo it, yeah?”

And if he looked directly at the sopranos, what’s anyone going to do about it. (Right before Maddie played the first notes of the scale, Freddie shot him a smile and a wink, effectively making his brain short circuit and causing the alto section leader to roll her eyes) 


End file.
